Her Adventures
by forevrsearchin
Summary: (Chapter 11 is up)Draco just met his sister and were having a happy reunion. Evil Harry came up to them and sent them to place to et thier memories erased. Only Angel remembered what happened. Now can she still tell her secret to Draco?
1. Chapter1 The Game of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. I got some of these stuff from Spy Kids 3D: Game Over. My idea was to put a store in the game. Please review!!! I'm just a new person on fan fiction. I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review.  
  
Chapter 1 Evil Harry and the Virtual Game  
  
"Ha Ha!!! Now I got you!!!" Evil Harry said a spell that was so loud that no one heard a sound.  
  
Then there was a flash of blinding light. Angel, Emma, Kimmy, and Draco were all sent to an unknown world. Their minds were totally blank. Everything was black. And dark. Nothing except silence.  
  
THUD!!! Angel and Emma land on the hard metal ground. They stand up and feel a little shaky. (You know they were in silence for a few hours). There was nothing in their mind except their existence and their friendships. In other words: everything is o.k. Except for one thing: Draco forgot Angel was his younger sister.  
  
Angel shook the dizziness out of her, "Hey, Emma. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Do you know where we are? This look like my brother's comics at home?!?!?" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know either, Emma?" replied Angel at what she sees. "Maybe it's a game store? You know the ones that have to get really into games to make people want to buy. I read about those you know. Hey, wait a minute. Where's Draco and Kimmy?"  
  
"I don't know anything about this place, but I think they got dropped of somewhere else," Emma is still surprised at where they landed at.  
  
"Let's go find them then. Or we shouldn't?" Emma asked.  
  
"I think we should? For all we know they may be stuck on a game or somethin'?" Emma started walking with Angel right behind her.  
  
They walked and walked for a few hours. Boy was it tiring. But Angel knew that she had to find Draco. For she also knew that they are long lost siblings. Draco doesn't know much about Angel until she came to school. The minute she saw where Draco was she frowned and never spoke to him in school at all.  
  
At last Emma and Angel found a stopping point. They stopped at weapon shop. That's where they met a person they knew very well.  
  
"Well well well. I see both of you made it into the game..." Evil Harry started speaking right before he even saw them.  
  
"How did you...? Nevermind. What do mean a game? I thought we were in a toy shop of some kind?" Angel interrupted.  
  
"First of all never interrupt me again. Second of all this not a toy store. It's life in a game. You see those little circles on you? That's your life energy. If you little nine goes down to zero, your life goes to the most evil person you know. You better hurry and buy a weapon before they're all sold out. T.T.F.N." Evil Harry left the store in a hurry.  
  
"What does T.T.F.N. mean?" Emma asked ammediatly.  
  
"It means ta ta for now. He's going to meet us later on," answered Angel.  
  
"So we're in a game? Okay? How so we shop? I mean..." Emma was rudely interrupted by Angel.  
  
"Shush look. That's how we buy stuff!" Angel pointed out a boy with glasses that was picking up large coins.  
  
"A boy?!? No lovey dovey time Angel. We need to get us weapons," Emma was about to walk away when Angel spoke.  
  
"No!!! Not the boy, the coins. Maybe we need to collect coins to buy stuff? Anyway, let's go look inside the store to see what we want and start collecting coins." Angel was really serious this time.  
  
Angel and Emma went into the shop and looked at some stuff they never seen in their lives. There were daggers, guns, jetpacks, walkie talkies, and mechanical glasses. They ooohhed and ahhhed and gazed at the stuff. Then they stood up and told each other what they wanted and how much it cost.  
"Emma this is what I want: I want the dagger that's about one foot long, green, as sharp as a tiger's... wait no as sharp as a shark's tooth, and it costs 200 coins. What do you want?" Angel described her items as well as she can.  
  
"Maybe we can't get what we want, but maybe... ahh...Nevermind. I want that sword. It has a cover for free, deadly sharp, has a radar, and is known to all samurais in this game. It looks so cool!! Oh yeah. It costs 175 coins" Emma felt as if she was right in front of Voldemort, just when Angel taps her in the shoulder and says they better start finding coins before dark comes. So they went out the door and into the great, big, and adventurous game. 


	2. Chapter2 Saving Kimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. I got some of these stuff from Spy Kids 3D: Game Over. My idea was to put a store in the game. Please review!!! I'm just a new person on fan fiction. I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review. | |  
  
Chapter 2 Saving Kimmy  
  
"It's been four hours already. Can we at least take a break?" Emma sounded like she was in pain.  
  
"You can rest, but I can't because I have to find my brother! And I have to tell him my little secret. I told my parents I'll tell him when I first came into Hogwarts. This is my first year and I have to tell him and ask him what house is he in. I can't stop at all unless if it's to buy weapons! Sorry Emma," Angel's speech was outstanding, well at least for Emma.  
  
Emma had never heard an 11-year old kid speak this way about a sibling. She always hears complaints about their older siblings, but this one is different. Way different. Emma always hears: I hate my brother, or I hope she dies, or I wish I was an only child, but Angel was different. Angel wanted to find her brother even if that's the last thing she's going to do on the face of the earth.  
  
"I know I can't stop you, Angel. So, come on let's get going. All we need now is 20 more coins and we'll get what we want." Emma stood up again and joined back in Angel's group.  
  
They walked for about 30 minutes and then they went over a little hill. When they got over the hill Angel spotted an arena. It was called the 'Arena of Misfortune'.  
  
"Hey, Emma! Look over there! I think it's an arena of some sort. Um...It's call the 'Arena of Misfortune'. The what?!?!?" Angel had a very confused face on.  
"Maybe we shouldn't go there yet," said Emma.  
  
"Why?" complained Angel.  
  
"I mean we have no equipment yet. We have to find some more coins to get what weapons we want. Any way all we have to do is beat up a few more enemies and viola we have 2 coins each. It's gonna be easy," explained Emma.  
  
"Where are we going to find enemies quick? I mean you don't just run into enemies just like that,' Angel screamed her heart out. She was just really angry at what Evil Harry did to them.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeellllllllpppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed in a distance. "Please help me!!!!"  
  
"Or can we?" Emma ran toward the voice. Angel followed her. They ran and sprinted for about 20 minutes, but they didn't get anywhere. That's when Angel notices that they were in a trap. She took out her wand and yelled "Expeliarmus!"(spelling?) Nothing happened though.  
  
"Angel I don't think wands work here. I mean it's a game we just have to find a switch or something?" Emma browsed the area for suspicious items. It took them 5 minutes to find a crank that was going up and down and up and down. They ran over there and tried to stop it.  
  
"How are we going to stop it?!?!?!?" Emma was getting frustrated at this.  
  
"Um... Let's sick something in it. How about this?" Angel picked up a rock and put it in the lining of the lever.  
  
CCCLLLAAASSSHHHH!!!! There was a loud clashing sound when they stuck it up. But they were able to shut down some power source that was stopping them from getting to damsel in distress. Since they clogged up the trap they ran toward the scream again.  
  
"Help!!!" the voice got louder and louder. Then Angel and Emma had to stop because they were at the edge of a large cliff. At the side of the cliff was Kimmy.  
"Kimmy!?! How did you get down there?!?" Angel was surprised, because she knew that Kimmy was always careful at what she was doing.  
  
"I was just wondering around this place and then BOOM I landed where I am now. Can you just get me up? I'll talk after this. I've been here for 30 minutes already," Kimmy was really tired. It felt like her hand was dead, but she didn't dare let go 'cause she knew what would happen to her if she did.  
  
Angel thought real hard at what she was going to do. They couldn't just go down there, because they didn't have anything to pull them back. They didn't even have a single rope. Angel thought and thought until an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Do you have jet boots?" Angel asked Kimmy.  
  
"Yes! I do, but what good will it be if it doesn't have any fuel?" Kimmy was wondering what was on Angel's mind.  
  
"I read from somewhere that the fuel can be anything," Angel was standing up to get something.  
  
"So what if the fuel can be anything? That doesn't help us at all. Does it?" Emma was wierded out by Angel's saying.  
  
"Of course it does!" Angel came back with a handful of rocks, pebbles and other junk. "See what I mean. Now lift up your legs and we'll put this inside that little strappy thing."  
  
Kimmy lifted her leg and Angel grabbed one while Emma got the other one. They both stuffed the boots as much as they can. When they couldn't put any more in the boots they waited until the junks dissolved and the fuel thingy went up. And it did. Angel and Emma let go of Kimmy's legs and Kimmy let go of the cliff. Kimmy tapped her boots together once and the boots spit out fire and Kimmy was safe. Kimmy touch back down and thanked Angel and Emma.  
  
"Hey Angel good work and thanks again. I'll help with the camp we have a long journey in front of us. Are you with me?" Kimmy thanked Angel for the 3rd time.  
"Ya, I'm with you. I'm coming," Angel stood up, but sat back down when Kimmy thought that Angel was with her.  
  
Angel didn't want to go with her yet because she had to tell her happy place something. A happy place is like a diary, but you don't write anything down. You say what you want to yourself and remember it for all your life. 


	3. Chapter3 The Lost of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. I got some of this stuff from Spy Kids 3D: Game Over, but I got the characters from Harry Potter. My idea was to put a store in the game. Please review!!! I'm just a new person on fan fiction. I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review.  
  
Chapter 3 The Lost of a Friend  
  
"Don't worry Draco. Even if father and mother hate you, I still love you. But I just can't show it to the people around us. There is something in you that our family hates and you know it. I wonder if you love me, too." Angel whispered to herself as silent as she could. She talked as if Draco was right in front of her. Listening to every word she said.  
  
"Hey, Angel watcha doin' back there?" called Emma. "Come on! We need you here!"  
  
"Ya Angel! We really need you, and I bought you a little something," Kimmy took out the Dagger in the store that was sharp as shark's tooth. It was the same one in the store. The one that Angel wanted!  
  
"Is it really for me or are you bluffing?" Angel was amazed at what she saw.  
  
"It's really for you Angel! I asked Emma what weapon you wanted and for a thank you I thought it would be nice to buy that for you. Right?" Kimmy was really thankful for Angel saving her life.  
  
Angel was so thankful that she hugged Kimmy as hard as she could," Thank you very much!! I'll treasure this forever, Kimmy!!!"  
  
Once they were done with their little thankfulness party, they slept and dreamed about other adventures in this game.  
  
The next day, they packed their stuff and walked on to the next level. The 3rd level.  
  
The third level was full of tetris block. They were all flying around. Then all of a sudden there was a loud booming voice it said:  
  
"Pick your best player!"  
  
"That's Angel!!" Emma cried excitedly.  
  
"Have you chosen?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes we have!" Angel answered this time.  
  
All of a sudden Angel started moving forward to the empty place. There was also a boy with a mask on that was coming towards her.  
  
"Now I will give you both a selection: It's either you guys use our weapons or you use your weapons. So what is it?" the voice asked both of them.  
  
"I'm gonna use my dagger," Angel and the boy answered at the same time.  
  
"As you wish," the voice replied and faded away.  
  
"Hey!" the boy called Angel, "You look familiar? What's you name?"  
  
"It's Angel," she replied as she struck him. "Why? What's yours?"  
  
"My name is none of you business, but you'll find out soon, if you win." He said as he stabbed Angel. Angel dissolved into thin air, but came back with an 8 on her chest.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you," said pretending to strike, "You're good." She pretended to strike him on the chest, but as he tried to block it she went up and stabbed him on the chest.  
  
He dissolved into thin air and came back with a 7 on his chest. He also came back angry. "Why in the world did you do that? Now you're gonna get?!?"  
  
He leaped onto another ledge and leaped towards Angel, but Angel jumped out of the way. This time Angel leaped towards him, but he ducked. While Angel was standing up he came after her and stabbed her on the back. Again, Angel dissolved and came back with a 5 on her chest. Before Angel could even get her stand, the boy came after her and BAM!! Angel got stabbed on the forehead. She dissolved and returned with a 3 on her chest. This time when the boy attacked her she ducked a stabbed him on the back. He dissolved and came back with a 5 on his chest. He growled. He came after her and just when Angel tried to stab him on the leg he jumped and stabbed her on the back. She dissolved and came back with a 1 on her chest. Before Angel knew it she was on the ground and kicked by the boy. Her life meter went down to .5 and the voice rang back again.  
  
"Stop!" It yelled loudly. "You have been switched out!"  
  
"What? By who?" Angel cried as she was taken back.  
  
"By me," Emma said as she passed by Angel.  
  
"Emma! No!" Angel cried. "I won't let you!"  
  
But before Angel could push the tag button Emma already dissolved and was gone from the game.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I gotta get back to my school and out of here," the boy came towards them.  
  
"Well, so do we. I also gotta get my brother!" Angel yelled back. "Wait what's your name?"  
  
The boy didn't hear her and went of to his own adventures, and left Kimmy and Angel on their own  
  
What do you guys think about this one? Do you know who the masked boy is? His name is going to revealed on the 5th chapter. That's the end of the game. I hope you guys review this. 


	4. Chapter4 The Boy and the Card Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. I got some of this stuff from Spy Kids 3D: Game Over, but I got the characters from Harry Potter. We'll be getting back to Hogwarts soon, and the boy's name will be revealed on the next chapter. Please review!!! I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review.  
  
Chapter 4 The Boy and the Card Game  
  
"It's okay Angel. I'm sure we can carry on without her. If we stay strong we might be able to get her back..." Kimmy was interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean we can get her back?" Angel was hooked to this conversation and was not gonna leave it until she got answers.  
  
"I mean...um...you can win a prize of any game overed person in the double table club. I saw someone win at that place, but if you want to go there it's a big risk. So, do you want to go to the place?" Kimmy asked Angel and hoped that she'd say no.  
  
"If you say it's dangerous..."Angel closed her eyes as if she were in deep thought. "Um...Yes! I want to go."  
  
Kimmy sighed, "Okay I'll take you there. For Emma's sake."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kimmy. You're a really good friend. I hope we stay friends forever..." Angel was interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean 'I hope?' " Kimmy looked pointedly.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes, "I mean if we ever get in a fight I hope that isn't the end of our friendship. Now do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"I see...." groaned Kimmy.  
  
"Come on, Kimmy! We need to get going. Anyway how far is this double table club?" Angel looked at Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy sighed again, "It's just over that mountain."  
  
Angel thanked Kimmy and they were off to get Emma. They chose a rough path, but they helped each other get though each and every obstacle. They once stumbled upon a mechanic gorilla nesting grounds. They had to battle 4 mother gorillas. The gorillas weren't as much as a fight as the foxes. The foxes were very wise. They always dodged whenever Angel or Kimmy struck them. But Kimmy and Angel managed to cut and chop those little foxes into metal soup. They traveled 3 days just to get over that mountain. When they got over the mountain they met with a very familiar person at the double table club.  
  
"Hey! Everybody place their bets! I'm about to spin the wheel here. Hey you ladies wanna give it a try or are you off to another game?" the head of casino was calling Angel and Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy fell silent so Angel had to speak for her, "We are here for the game called The Double Table Club. Do you happen to know where it is?"  
  
"Oh of course I know where it is. This is my casino and it's just behind that door little girl. Be careful. Only people who have great luck go in that place." Warned the head casinoist.  
  
"Hey, Kimmy. Wake up it's over," Angel tried to wake up Kimmy, but it was no use. Angel decided to keep Kimmy on the couch until she woke up. Anyway, Kimmy would know where she would be.  
  
Angel stood up and walked to the door, took a big, deep, and long breath and opened the door. As she walked in she noticed the boy in the right corner was the boy she battled in the 3rd level. Does that mean she has to go against him a card game?  
  
"You there little girl. Do you wanna join our bundle of fun?" the goblin asked Angel smugly.  
  
"Uh... um..." Angel didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, what? Are you or are you not joining this game?" the goblin got angry.  
  
Finally Angel plucked up her courage and said, "Yes I am, how much do we bet in play?"  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? You have to bet at leas t10 coins to get into this joint. Are you comin' in?" the goblin was joking around to make her feel welcomed, but he was telling her how much.  
  
"How do you play exactly?" Angel asked politely.  
  
"You..." the goblin was interrupted and didn't really have a good face on.  
  
"It's quite easy. We all have an equal share of cards and don't ever look at them. Them we keep on turning them over, you see? Whenever you see a double on the table (now you see why it's called what it's called) you have to slap the deck and say double as fast as you can. Get it?" the boy was the one that interrupted the angry goblin.  
  
"I don't think she understood a thing..." the goblin replied to the boy grumpily.  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand the game well. Thanks anyway Mr." Angel tried to be polite.  
  
"Get the game started already!" the boy started to be grumpy, too.  
  
So the game started and the mysterious boy started the game. He pulled a nine out of his deck, then a seven followed his nine by the goblin's friend. Angel was next, she pulled out an eight. It was the grumpy goblin's turn and he pulled out a six. It was back to the boy. He pulled out a three, and then the friend pulled a nine. Angel was nervous at her turns so she took the card and flipped and then dropped it on the deck and she slapped it. She won this round because it was a nine! Oh happy days! But the game wasn't over that was just one round ten were three rounds in a game of double table club.  
  
"Good job little lady, but the game just begun," at that moment Kimmy burst in with her sword in her hand.  
  
"Hand over the girl or I'll knock you silly!!" Kimmy almost made Angel laugh.  
  
Angel stood up and went over to her friend, "Hey Kimmy I'm winning so far so don't I repeat don't spoil it. For the both of us, okay?"  
  
Kimmy just nodded and sat on a seat at the corner. She took out her sword and started shinning it. Angel came back to the table and told her friends what just happened. Than the game went on.  
  
This time Angel went first. She took out a queen. Then it was the goblin's friend's turn. He took out a nine. Then it was the goblin's turn he took out a two. Then it was the boy's turn. He took out a king. Then it was back to Angel. Her heart was pounding, again. She flipped her card and found a six. Ugh! No luck this time. Then out came a ten, then a jack, then it was back to the boy. Angel felt weird when it was his turn. She felt as if she knew what card he was drawing, but she didn't want to slap it. As if she wanted him to win, but why? He took out a three. Again Angel's turn came up and she was nervous. She took her card from her deck and flipped it and she slapped it just as the boy was about to slap it, but he gave room for her to slap it. This was her second time winning. The next time is when she was gonna get her friend back. Oh she was happy, but she didn't know what lies ahead of her. 


	5. Chapter5 Strange Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. I got some of this stuff from Spy Kids 3D: Game Over, but I got the characters from Harry Potter. This chapter will show the boy's name. You'll be moved at what he'll do. In the end of the next chapter we're back at the Hogwarts Palace. I hope you like it! Please review!!! I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review.  
  
Chapter 5 Strange Stuff  
  
It was the 3rd round. Angel was ready and so was everyone else. Angel passed the cards. Then the game began. The Goblin went first. He took out a nine. Then it was the boy's turn. He took out a queen. Then it was the goblin's friends turn. He took out an ace. Then it was Angel's turn. She took out a king. Oh man! No luck! It was back to that goblin, he took out a seven. Then it was the boy's turn. He got a jack out. Then the friend's turn. He took out a jack. Oh boy! This was Angel's favorite card. She plucked up her courage and she plucked out a jack and the boy and Angel dived for it! But angel's hand was under the boy's. That meant that she won the game for good!!! She did a victory dance and then she went out the door to claim her prize.  
  
"Hey there miss! Whatcha win in that game?" the head man said.  
  
"I won the game and I'm here to claim my prize!" Angel replied.  
  
The head casinoist fell silent. "Um... miss I'm sorry to do this to you, but I gotta tell that it isn't the game that gets you to the prize, but what's beyond the game."  
  
"Huh?" Angel was bewildered.  
  
"What I mean is whoever told you what you know about the game is wrong. There is a door in the room that will get you to the prize, but it's very secret," the head casinoist explained what she was doing wrong.  
  
"Oh you mean I didn't have to win the game, and that there is a door leading to the prize."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"So give me the key or password!" Angel was excited.  
  
"Did you really win that game?"  
  
"Of course! I never lie to anybody I don't know. I don't know what they will do to me!" Angel joked the head.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You make me laugh. Ok here is the password: Spy on me you wall and I'll exterminate you! Then you strike the wall," the head whispered to Angel.  
  
Angel thanked the head and walked back in the room with Kimmy behind her. She looked for a crack on the wall. Then she saw two cracks on the wall. She whispered the password and struck it. The wall cracked open. Then there stood a robot. Angel reached over and touched the on button. The boy stood from his seat and came over by Angel's side. The two goblins ran out the door screaming for help. Then the robot spoke.  
  
"What do you want? Why do you disturb my slumber?"  
  
"Um... I won the game of 'Double Table Club' so I seek for my prize. What is it," Angel asked even though she already knew.  
  
"You get to get any game overed person and return him or her into the game. These prizes only come every two centuries so choose wisely." the robot answered.  
  
"Okay, I will choose as wise an owl. Now show me the people who have been game overed." Angel felt so relived at this moment.  
  
"One there is Emma a strong person, two there is Kookie a young male, and last there is Nova, a bright and strong young female. Who do you choose?" the robot said all of the game overed people.  
  
"I choose Emma! And I am sure of it!" Angel shouted.  
"As you wish." The robot disappeared and left Emma's body dropping to the ground.  
  
The boy caught her just before she fell on the ground. He picked Emma up and put her on the couch in the lobby. He told Kimmy to give her a potion. After that he told Angel to follow him. The boy took Angel to the attic of the casino. Then he told Angel to follow him out the window. She did.  
  
"Angel, you look very familiar and whenever I'm with you I feel relieved. I'm sorry, but..." before he could finish, his body already took control of him and kissed Angel.  
  
Angel still didn't feel okay with his lips on hers she got use to it in a few minutes and she finally kissed him back. She didn't know what she was doing all of a sudden and she dropped dead. She woke up in an unknown place. Or at least she thought she was awake.  
  
She saw Draco in the game with her walking around in circles. She kept on calling him, but it seemed that he didn't hear her. Then she got tired of calling him and she tried to go after him. That's when she noticed that she was all tied up. And that's when Draco saw her and he tried to run to her, but it was no use it was a trap like the one they rescued Kimmy from. Then Angel heard someone calling her in the distance.  
  
"Angel! Come on! Wake your stinkin' butt up! "Kimmy was waking up Angel.  
  
Angel stood from her bed, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the head's room. When he saw you in his attic he felt pity and took you here. Well, actually that boy took you here," Emma explained.  
  
"Emma! You're back! I'm so happy, and by the way thanks," Angel went over to Emma and hugged her. While she was hugging Emma she saw the boy at the door looking at her.  
  
"Hey you guys we better get going it's almost the Yule Ball. Come on!" Angel told them as they walked out the door.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! The Yule Ball. I gotta tell the person who's coming with me to come with me!" Kimmy told them.  
  
"Whatever Kimmy," Angel saw a glace of the boy sitting in the corner table signing her to come over there. "Hey you guys, just excuse me for a moment okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Kimmy and Emma said together.  
  
With that Angel went towards the boy. She sat by him and he started a conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry at what happen up there." He started.  
  
"Um... I'm not sure what to say, but I guess its okay. Did anything bad happen? I mean did we..."  
  
"No I would never do that. I mean to a girl like you. To a girl that..."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"Nevermind. I wanted you to come here because I wanted to show you some thing."  
  
"Oh yeah! What?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"What do you mean you?"  
  
"I'll take the risk of showing my face in public for you."  
  
"What do you...? Oh Okay let me see you."  
  
The boy took off his mask and revealed his true colors. It was Draco! She couldn't believe it! It was her brother! And he didn't even know her? What could this mean? Does he have amnesia? No! Let me ask his name.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you very much for sharing that, but do you know who I am?  
  
"No, but I know something that I think we both know."  
  
Angel stood up and walked over to her friends. She told them to go and meet her in the lava chamber of level five.  
  
Hoo that was a hard chapter to write. I took me about 2 hours to write that so what do you think about it now? Can you believe a brother and sister doing that? Well the rest continues on the next chapter. I hope you like it!!! 


	6. Chapter6 See You On The Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Angel and her friends! Plus a few other stuff I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 6 See You On The Other Side  
  
Everyone was at the chamber at 5:30 (game time). They were all happy to get back to reality. Everyone except Draco.  
  
"You guys can go along and I'll be right behind you. Okay?" Angel just wanted them out of the way.  
  
"Okay Angel, we'll see you on the other side! I'll be there okay? I hope your trip is gonna be good!" Emma waved and step into the portal. Kimmy watched her go. Then she stepped next to Angel and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'll always think of you if you get sent off somewhere else!" Kimmy hugged Angel one last time then she went into the portal.  
  
Now the only ones left were Angel and Draco. Angel sat down by him. She didn't know how to start this conversation. So she just spoke.  
  
"Draco..." "Angel" they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. You go first." Angel was giving up her turn.  
  
"I couldn't. Your turn." Draco refused but took her hand.  
  
"Well, I was just goanna see you on the other side. If..." Angel was about to explain their familyship.  
  
"I know if we'll be in the same place, but I doubt it I go to a totally different school." Draco wasn't joking at all. He was serious.  
  
"What do you mean a different school?" Angel played along.  
  
"Uh... I can talk about it." Then Draco took out Angel's diary and handed to her. "You dropped that in the casino. But I didn't read a bit of it, you believe, right?  
  
"Ya, of course! I don't know why, but usually I'd be mad at people who take my stuff. I..." Angel was astonished.  
  
"I know... you're always getting mad at people that read private stuff." Draco kissed Angel on the cheek and went toward the portal. "Sorry I gotta go now I'm gonna miss the Yule Ball."  
  
Angel waited then took a deep breath and went into the portal.  
  
Now I finished this chapter. I better keep my old chapters from now on. Lol I lost all of them, but from now on I'll keep em. That was hard rewriting them whew!!! 


	7. Chapter7 A Bad Dream In Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Angel and her friends! Plus a few other stuff I added to the story. Don't forget the plot!  
  
Chapter 7 A Bad Dream in Hogwarts  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I now?" Angel just woke up from a repeating dream.  
  
"Ah! Ms. Angel! You finally woke up! I thought you'd never wake up!" Mrs. Pomfrey started to talk from a distance.  
  
Angel tried to sit up, but she noticed that her foot was in a sling and was in a cast. Then she noticed that her arm was in a cast, too. "Ah!! What in the world!?! Why am I...and...?"  
  
"Calm down Ms. Angel. Can't you see the Mr. Malfoy is still sleeping?" Mrs. Pomfrey tried to calm Angel down.  
  
"Oh...sorry. How long have been here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, let's see? Um...last week...I have to say: about three weeks. That's almost a record!" Mrs. Pomfrey joked.  
  
"Oh really? Oh yeah! How 'bout Kimmy and Emma? Where are they now?" Angel said  
  
"Oh don't worry. There already recovered from their damages." Mrs. Pomfrey sat on Angel bed. "Oh, that reminds me. You wanted to now where in the world you are? Right? Well, now that you know where you are. Let's talk about how you got here."  
  
"Okay." Angel sat up and started to listen.  
  
"Well, where should I start? Ah yes! It was a nice sunny day and there was a quiddich match. Well you guys just popped from nowhere and we attacked with a rouge bludger that was after Mr. Potter. You kinda saved his life there. Well that how you guys got beaten. I guess that you and Mr. Malfoy were the ones that got hurt the most. It looked that Mr. Malfoy was protecting you and then he got hit on the head. You should definitely thank him." Mrs. Pomfrey cleared everything that was in Angel's mind. Everything, but one question. "That's all you guys did ever since you came back. I should leave you to rest now. Good-bye."  
  
Angel lay down and relaxed. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Then Angel woke up. Well at least she thought she was awake. She saw Draco lying on the ground and she was in a long and endless tunnel. She tried to wake up Draco but he didn't wake. So she went into the tunnel in search of help. Then she heard a voice. A familiar voice:  
  
"Hey! Angel why sis you leave me?" The voice was Draco's. Angel was about to head back when another voice came.  
  
"Angel you left me in the dark and now it's too late!" It was a deeper tone of Draco's voice.  
  
"Is that you Draco?" Angel was frightened.  
  
"Help! Angel" The voice was back to Draco's.  
  
When Angel got back to the place where Draco was, but Draco wasn't there. Then there was a hooded figure that turned Angel around. It was about to take the hood when She woke up in her dormitory.  
  
"How'd I get in here?" Angel woke up.  
  
"That's easy. That mean Malfoy took you here. I don't know how, but he revived faster than you. Weird huh?" Emma explained.  
  
"Ya. You better get rest for the Yule Ball." Kimmy added.  
  
"Okay I will." With that Angel slept.  
  
Whatcha guys think bout it? Huh good eh? That was all retyped. 


	8. Chapter8 Getting Ready For The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, and Emma. And Evil Harry. Everybody else belong to J. K. Rowling. She also owns the School.  
  
We are out of the infamy and back to studies. I hope you like what happens. Please keep asking friends to review them. I want reviews so I can see how good I am at writing stories. I hope you like it! Please review!!! I promise that all of your reviews will be at the beginning of every chapter you guys review.  
  
Chapter 7 Getting Ready for the Ball  
  
It was back to school for Angel and Draco. Their arm may be broken, but they are alright. Draco doesn't remember anything that ever happened in the game; well no one remembered the game at all. Everyone except Angel, she remembered everything like it was yesterday. She still hated Draco, but it wasn't because he kissed her. She thought it was kind of refreshing. She felt the real inside of Draco. She felt like Draco for a while. But on the other hand, Draco was always mean to everyone again. He wasn't ever in the mood for talking, eating, or even bossing his minions around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Draco's Thoughts*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why do I always feel relaxed and cool when I'm around her? I feel like I like her. But she's a Ravenclaw!! I mean it!! I don't love her, just maybe like. I'm scared of her sometimes. Wait I can ask her to the Yule Ball. But Pansy? What will I do with her? Father might get angry, or worst furious. He wants me to love someone I don't even like!!! Oh, I gotta make up my mind. Either I go to her and get beat up by father, or stay with Pansy and never get to Angel? Decisions, decisions. Ugh! Okay, I'll try to take whatever father has to give to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Angel's Thoughts*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder if he still remembers me. I wonder if he still remembers the kiss. I wish he didn't or do I want him to remember it. I don't think he remembers me being his little sister. He didn't in the game. I want him to remember me. I want to tell someone my secret but whom? I don't know anyone here except my friends? But I don't want them to know I want it to be a secret between Draco and me. I just have to make up my mind. Let me see... um...I'll choose...um...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Back To Reality*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Angel what do you think of our dresses to the ball?" Kimmy was asking Angel for the 13th time.  
  
"I think it's great!" Angel burst out. Then she suddenly saw a sparkly dark blue dress on her friend. Kimmy was also wearing blue jewelry. "I mean it! It's great! It shows what you are: A Ravenclaw!!!"  
  
"You really think so?" replied Kimmy.  
  
"Of course! You look great!" Angel was telling the truth. Boy did Kimmy look great in the outfit.  
  
"Hey quit blabbing about her!" Emma entered the room in a beautiful beaded, light blue dress. "What about me! I need advice about this dress. Do you think it should be dark blue or light?"  
  
"I think it's best the way it is!" Angel looked at the dress fascinated. "That's because if you turn it dark blue, you and Kimmy will look the same. Are you with me?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that Kimmy's dress was dark blue." Emma looks rather foolish.  
  
"Well, now you do." Kimmy stuck her tongue at Emma.  
  
"Hey you guys quit fighting!" Angel was good at stopping fights. "It's three days before the ball and you guys are still fighting!"  
  
"Sorry." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Well, that kinda worked out perfectly. Now I'm the mother. Ugh! I'm going to Diagon Alley you guys wanna come?" Angel asked her two friends.  
  
"For what?!?" They both replied.  
  
"Hello! Are you guys blind? I don't have a dress. Anyway if you guys come along you might find a present for your sweethearts." The last advice got them to go with Angel.  
  
"Wait a second," said Kimmy confused. "How are we going to Diagon Alley unnoticed and how are we going to get there? By car?"  
  
"Nope! Not even close. I made friends with those Weasley twins at Diagon Alley. They may be grown-ups, but they sure are helpful. I asked them to help me at the Yule Ball. They're great help you know!" Angel explained.  
  
"How did you meet them? Where?" Emma asked jealously.  
  
"At Hogsmeade. They were lurking around the joke shop." Angel started snickering at this thought.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"Nevermind that! Why did you go to the joke shop?" Emma was getting onto something, or at least she thought. "You don't like jokes?"  
  
"It wasn't the jokes that lured me there it was..." Angel started stuttering. "Um...I was...Um just looking for Harry Potter. I wanted his autograph! Yeah! You see. I asked this old lady for Harry Potter and she told me to go around the Joke Shop. That's when I saw those twins. Okay and clear now?"  
  
"Yes come on let's go. I wanna make a withdrawal at Gringotts. I haven't any money at the moment." Kimmy said. "How am I gonna get my present for my dear love!"  
  
"Yup me, too." Emma followed Angel and Kimmy out the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory.  
  
I'm so sorry that I took so long to put this up. I hope you guys still review. 


	9. Chapter9 Diagon Alley and Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel, Kimmy, Emma, and the plot. And Evil Harry. Everybody else belong to J. K. Rowling. She also owns the School.  
  
I hope you like what happens. Please keep asking friends to review them. I want reviews so I can see how good I am at writing stories. I hope you like it! Please review!!! Hope you all enjoy!!   
  
Chapter 9 Diagon Alley and Back  
  
Angel, Kimmy, and Emma were now getting some money from their vaults. Angel got 30 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 50 Knuts. Kimmy got 20 Galleons, 50 Sickles, and 30 Knuts. Emma got 30 Galleons, 20 Sickles, and 30 Knuts. After they went to Gringotts they split up. Angel went to the robes and other clothing center, Kimmy and Emma went to the gift shop. (This place isn't really from the book or movie but I want it that way)  
  
Angel went to the dress area and looked for a fine dress to wear to the ball. She must have looked at 30 dresses before she found the one she wanted. It was a velvety blue dress that hangs on with a strap on the neck. Then she bought it and met Kimmy and Emma at the Leaky Cauldron. She showed them the dress and they were surprised at it. They reacted like they were about to blast off their seats. They thought that it was better than theirs:  
  
"I really like, Angel! I mean it!! I mean it's way better than mine." Emma had a really shocked face on. "I love it!!"  
  
"Hey I liked it better! Way cool Angel!! I love it!" Kimmy took it in her hands and hugged it, then gave it back.  
  
"Anyway have you thought out who you're going out with?" Kimmy spilled. That made Angel's happy face turn into a discouraged face.  
  
"Angel, don't worry we'll help. Anyway no one can beat you in that dress." Emma patted Angel on the back.  
  
"That's true! I mean we can ask any one and make sure that you get one by two days from now. That'll give you time to send them 'before the ball' gifts, okay so don't cry?" Kimmy wiped Angel's tears off her face, then they all hugged.  
  
Angel told Kimmy and Emma to go ahead to Hogwarts because she still had to buy her presents for her partner. Even though she didn't know who it was. Angel went to the gift shop and started looking for presents. She had her eye on a cute little dog, but she thought "Would a boy want one?" so she didn't buy it. Then she went to the men's section. There she found what a young man would need. A nice tie and a nice smelling cologne that she liked. Then when she got the stuff she wanted, and went to the cashier.  
"Hello there miss. And who are these stuff for?" The cahier asked with great interest.  
  
"Well, they're supposed to be "a few days before the Yule Ball" presents for my date to the ball, but I don't know who's it going to be. My friends are out looking for one for me. I hope they found one, oh...and can you please wrap these present?" Angel explained.  
  
"Of course ma'am! What is the main color?" The cashier asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know which house he's going to come from, so just put them in a blue for my house." Angel replied decidedly.  
  
"Okay, miss." With that the cashier lifted his wand and 'poof' the box was being wrapped into blue shining paper. In a matter of seconds the wrapping was done, and then Angel said thanks to the cashier and went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for her friends with the exciting news.  
  
With Emma and Kimmy  
  
"Who in the world can we get to go with Angel? No offense! I mean almost everyone must be taken now, right?" Emma started pouting.  
  
"Ugh! No! Of course not!! The school has an even number so if one doesn't have on then there is someone that didn't go! Now stand up and help me get Angel a partner. Hm...If I were Angel what type of boy would I want?" Kimmy was really into this stuff because Angel saved her life in that game.  
  
They searched for nearly two hours. They finally gave up for the day, and met Angel at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Angel, we're sorry that we didn't find anyone today." Kimmy apologized.  
  
"Yes. We really are sorry." Emma agreed.  
  
"But don't worry. There's still tomorrow!" Kimmy exclaimed, hoping that that sentence would cheer up Angel. It did, but not by much. Still a little depressed about the ball, but she's happy that her friends are always there for her.  
  
After that, they went to Fred and Georges Joke Shop to get back to school. They are the ones who had the floo powder.  
  
"Hello there Fred and George," Angel exclaimed as she entered the boys' Joke Shop.  
  
Fred and George looked up, and were surprised, "Well, Hello there Angel! And?"  
"Oh! Sorry, we're Kimmy" "And Emma" Kimmy and Emma introduced themselves. Shook hands and said their hellos.  
  
"George, we're here to go back to Hogwarts. So where's the floo powder?" Angel asked.  
  
"I remember!" Fred went to their closet and took out a pot of floo powder, and handed it to George, who let Angel take some.  
  
Angel stepped into the fireplace and dropped the powder. "Ravenclaw Common Room!"  
  
A blaze of fire appeared inside the Joke Shop. Then before they knew it Angel was gone. Kimmy went. Then Emma followed. Until they were all in the common room.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? It took me a while to get that finished. Now that it's finnaly summer break: I can work on finishing this story and start a new one! I also hope that I'll find a good ending in my dreams. That's where I find most of my stories! I hope you guys enjoy the story!!!!!1


	10. Chapter10 We're Looking for the Perfect ...

Disclaimer: Well, All I have to say is the characters are all J.K.'s except Angel, Emma, and Kimmy. And the plot is mine. But every thing like the school and teachers and places are J.K.'s.  
  
Well, um... right now the girls are in their common room. Luckily there was no one in there, or they could have been given detention. Angel is about to wrap her presents and Kimmy's and Emma's, too. Emma and Kimmy are on a date hunt for Angel. For the Yule ball. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 10 We're Looking for the Perfect Guy  
  
"Are you sure you'll find one?" Angel kept on whining. "You know I don't need one."  
  
"No way, Angel!" Kimmy exclaimed. "There is no way you are going to convince me to stop me from getting you a date."  
  
"I can tell she means in" Emma whispered in Angel's ear.  
  
"Fine, but you have got to make sure he's just for me. Okay?" Angel made sure.  
  
"Yes, we know what you like. Cute, and charming..." Kimmy started.  
  
"And funny, but smart." Emma interrupted.  
  
"Oh and of course! A good friend," Kimmy added.  
  
"Of course, I don't want to go messing with someone that will later on dump me. Can you guys find one that will stay forever?" Angel folded her hands.  
  
"Angel? What happened to you?" Kimmy stared at Angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel stood up straight.  
  
"I mean you don't really want a boyfriend do you?" Kimmy asked. "I mean you never seemed interested before. Do you now?"  
  
With that, Angel looked depressed. Kimmy and Emma stared at her.  
  
Emma hugged Angel, and Angel cried on Emma's shoulder. "Do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, I'm lonely. You guys have fun with yours, but I don't have one. So please get me one?" Angel sobbed, more.  
  
Emma took Angel off her shoulder and said, "Angel don't worry, we'll get you one. I promise. You're not supposed to be lonely. Everyone in this world must have a partner. So we'll find you one. Ok?"  
  
"We will?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"A durr" Emma replied, "Of course we are. We aren't going to leave Angel like this are we?"  
  
"Oh...no! So let's go!" Kimmy was walking to the door already.  
  
Emma bent down and hugged Angel. "Don't cry Angel. We won't come back without good news. So you just stay here and study, or wrap our presents. We'll back. Promise."  
  
With that, Kimmy and Emma left Angel wrapping presents.  
  
Angel's Thoughts  
  
I hope they find one that will stay with me until, who knows when? I hope he'll be cute, funny, strong, and smart, just like me! Except for the strong part. I might have taken Tae-Kwon-Do, but I didn't get to finish. Oh well... Maybe it'll be Harry! No...He's got Cho. Hm...Fred or George! Ugh no! Blech! No way! Um...who else, besides Ron and Neville. No way for them! I don't know? Oliver? That one new first year? Michael? I better not worry. I know he'll be great!!! I hope...  
  
Back to Reality  
  
When Angel finally got out of her head, she noticed that the presents were all wrapped.  
  
"Wow! I'm fast. I didn't notice that." She thought.  
  
Angel picked up the wrapped up gifts and brought them to the girls' dormitory. She put them under each owner's bed and changed into her nightgown. While she was brushing her teeth, she though she saw a boy on a broom out the window. When she turned around, there was no one! Odd. After she brushed her teeth, she got into her bed and slept for the night.  
  
With Kimmy and Emma  
  
They search for a guy just for Angel. They searched the Great Hall, near the Huffelpuff house, near the Gryffindor house, and for crying out loud: Slytheryn. They only found two people missing a partner, which are guys: Neville and Draco. They couldn't believe why Pansy didn't ask Draco yet.  
  
"Well, Neville...um...I don't think Angel will like him that much, but Draco..." Kimmy started the conversation in the Great Hall.  
  
"He's pretty good...I think...Better than Neville?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, he's changed a bit..." Kimmy started  
  
"Who? Draco or Neville?" Emma interrupted.  
  
"Draco! He's been a good boy. Maybe he's trying to get a good date for the ball! Angel and him will do great!" Kimmy explained.  
  
"Why don't we ask Angel?" Emma suggested.  
  
"What are you crazy? Angel wanted it to be a surprise, right?" Emma snapped.  
  
"No...I mean ask her without actually telling her. As in..." Kimmy looked at Emma's confused face. "Nevermind but let me do the talking."  
  
Kimmy and Emma went to the Ravenclaw common room. They saw that it was empty. They ran up to the girls' dormitory. There they saw Angel in her bed, and their gifts under their beds. Kimmy saw a boy on a broom, just as Angel, but when she looked there, there was no one. Odd. So they just got dressed, brushed their teeth and went to bed.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh Yeah!!! Another Chapt!!!! How do you guys like it? Who do you think Angel will choose? Who's that boy in the window? Let me tell you a clue... Cute but annoying! Guess with reviews and find out in the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter11 Asking and Telling

Disclaimer: Well, All I have to say is the characters are all J.K.'s except Angel, Emma, and Kimmy. And the plot is mine. But every thing like the school and teachers and places are J.K.'s.

Right now we are waking up, and Kimmy and Emma are just about to ask Angel if she'll like Draco or Neville. In a different way, though. Remember that boy on the broom? How about the boy in Angel's dream? The hooded boy in Angel's dream? You'll meet him again, but this time you'll know who they are! Maybe in a few chapts. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Chapter 11

Asking and Telling

"Angel...I have a question for you?" Kimmy asks Angel as they eat their breakfast.

"Yes? What is it?" Angel replied.

"We're down to..." Emma started.

"What she means is if you to pick from a good looking Slytheryn, or an oddball Gryffindor, who would you pick?" Kimmy explained.

"Oh...um...Are there any other choices?" Angel wondered.

"Not really..." Emma replied.

"Oh...I'll pick let's see...the Slytheryn." Angel answered.

Kimmy and Emma jumped up with a "Yes!" Then they told angel that they were going to tell the Slytheryn who to meet in the Yule ball. So they left to find Draco. They asked other Slytheryn's, but no one knew where he was. Except one 1st year Slytheryn. She said that she saw Draco go outside.

Kimmy and Emma exchanged looks. They rushed outside to find Draco walking straight to the Whomping Willow. They rushed to get him. The Whomping Willow pushed Draco to the ground, and was about to crush him until Kimmy pushed him out of the way.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Emma exclaimed.

"I was rescuing him!" Kimmy answered.

"Not you! Him!" Emma exclaimed.

"I was sleepwalking." Draco told them.

Kimmy and Emma just looked at him.

"Ok, ok. If you must know I was trying to kill myself! And why? It's better that I kill myself than father killing me." Draco explained.

"But why would your father want to kill you?" Kimmy asked.

"I rejected Pansy's invitation for the ball." Draco replied.

"Well, for us that's good news." Emma said.

"Oh so you want my father to kill me?" Draco stared

"No! Not that, Draco!" Kimmy broke them up," What Emma is saying is that we found you a date and..."

"Who?!" Draco interrupted.

"Angel, 4th year, 14 years old, and Ravenclaw." Emma told him all about Angel. "What do you think?"

"I'll...go with her. Better than Pansy for a change." Draco muttered.

"We'll see you at the ball, and no backing out." Kimmy told him as they left him.

They went back to the Great Hall to find that Angel was gone. So they went to the Ravenclaw common room. They found Angel reading a book. Kimmy sat by her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Angel?" Kimmy started.

"Yes?" Angel closed her book and looked at Kimmy.

"We got you your date! Slytheryn, though," Kimmy said.

Angel stood up and started to walk to the bathroom to change, "I'll be fine with him, as long as he isn't Draco Malfoy."

At that, Kimmy and Emma exchanged looks. Worried. Emma stood up and ran after Angel, "Are you sure you don't want him?"

"Why is he who you got me?" Angel looked at Emma.

"Of course not!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Good because I don't like Draco that much. He's mean Snobby and thinks he's better than everyone." Angel went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Kimmy and Emma took a big sigh and got dressed and went to bed.

(A/N: YAY! Another Chapt. I thought I'd never get it finished! LOL! But I guess I was wrong. He he! I think it sucked though. Pretty short Don't forget to go look at my xanga: and I'll be starting a new story. Maybe it'll be called "Dreams Do Come True" or "The Dream of You" I'm not sure yet? Any suggestions?


End file.
